


Once

by maiden_be_exile



Series: My Childhood Writing [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiden_be_exile/pseuds/maiden_be_exile





	Once

The dilapidated old house sat in the greenery. Once, it had been loved and cherished. Once, its tile floor sparkled. Once, its halls had been filled with footsteps and laughter. But once was a long time ago.


End file.
